The Rain
by SirKishinuma
Summary: *Updated 7/27* The story continues from the good ending of Corpse Party: Blood Covered. Will Yoshiki confess his love for Ayumi? Will Ayumi figure out what her true feelings towards Yoshiki are? Will the ice between Satoshi and Naomi finally break? And will the non-stopping rain drown the whole mankind? (I'm pretty sure it won't, don't worry) Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_This story takes place a week after the good ending of Corpse Party: Blood Covered. This is my first fanfic, and it will probably be about four chapters long. I apologize for all the grammar mistakes. Enjoy!_

* * *

Yoshiki was laying on his couch watching TV. It was an ordinary Sunday evening, though nothing had felt ordinary since he, Ayumi, Satoshi, Naomi and Yuka had been at Heavenly Host elementary school. It happened a week ago, but it felt like an eternity. They had successfully escaped, but their friends… Seiko… Morishige… Mayu… and Miss Yui… had died there. The whole incident still felt like a bad dream, but he knew it was real. It seemed that their dead friends' existence had completely disappeared from the world. None of their classmates remembered them and their parents denied ever having a child named like that. Even pictures that had been taken of them were changed. Their faces had been removed, leaving only pitch black areas. Only he along his four friends remembered them. It was the really depressing truth. He sighed, grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, so he could think more clearly. He remembered their faces and voices, and thought to himself how long it would take that he couldn't remember them anymore. When he wasn't thinking about his dead friends and Heavenly Host, he was thinking about Ayumi. He had had a huge crush on her since they met the first time. But it was obvious that she didn't like him back. He was sure she liked Satoshi, he saw the way she looked at him. "Ugh…" he muttered to himself, rubbing his eyes in tiredness. Everything was so confusing… "Man up, Yoshiki!" he told himself and then realized he had said it out loud. Why hadn't he done anything about his hopeless crush? He figured that he should try to talk a bit more to Ayumi. If he could build up a stronger friendship with her, he would get closer to her and eventually get a chance to tell her about his feelings. Though he wasn't sure if his plan made any sense… He sighed again, stood up and walked to his small kitchen to grab some supper. He happened to glance out of the window. It was really dark outside, and it rained heavily. Actually, he couldn't remember a single moment it hadn't been raining in the past week. He listened to the rain whipping the window for a few more seconds, his thoughts moving again to Ayumi.

Ayumi sat on her desk, focusing on her work. She had been working on it the past two hours, but she had unfortunately realized a long time ago that it wouldn't turn out as good as she wanted it to. As she finally finished, she held it up in front of her eyes with both hands and looked at it like it was a bag of garbage. She crumpled it and tossed it across the room in frustration. She heard a knock on the door but didn't bother to do anything. "Ayumi? Is your drawing ready? Can I come in?" she heard her big sister asking her. "Yea…" she answered faintly, collapsing on her bed. The door opened and her sister walked in smiling at her. "Where is it? I want to see it!" she said excitedly. "Hinoe… it's so ugly…" Ayumi moaned. "Oh, come one. It can't be that bad. Where is it?" Hinoe said in a comforting tone. Ayumi pointed at the corner of her room where she had tossed the drawing, staring at the ceiling. Hinoe walked up where Ayumi had pointed, and picked up the crumpled piece of paper from the floor. As she opened it, Ayumi saw her eyes light up a little. "Ayumi… this is beautiful…" Hinoe smiled at Ayumi with affection. "I mean it." "No! It doesn't even look like a cat!" Ayumi yelled at her, though she knew her sister meant well. "It looks like it's been stuffed poorly!" "Don't be so hard on yourself. No one's perfect. And-" Hinoe started, but Ayumi interrupted her. "If I want to become an illustrator, my works have to be perfect!" She had started to get annoyed. Not because of Hinoe, but because of the fact that they were having such an argument. "There's no such thing as perfect." she said to her with a worried smile on her face. "Or… there is" she added "but perfect isn't humane." She put the drawing on Ayumi's desk and walked up to the door. But before stepping out of her room, she looked at her and said: "And, Ayumi, I really meant what I said, the drawing is beautiful." She exited and closed the door, leaving Ayumi on her own. Ayumi thought to herself that she was probably right, she shouldn't be so hard on herself. She took another look of her cat drawing, and noticed that it wasn't too bad. She felt sad when drawing, the thing she enjoyed the most and the thing that was keeping her sane those days, made her angry. She guessed she was a perfectionist. After all, she wasn't an expert… yet. The other thing than drawing that kept her sane was the thought of Satoshi. She thought that he was just too perfect, and that they two would make a cute couple. However, she knew that Satoshi had been spending a lot of time with Naomi since they got back from Heavenly Host. To her knowledge, Naomi had been really depressed over her best friend Seiko's death, she had even skipped some school days, and Satoshi had visited her every day after school. She wondered what they had been doing… the thought of that and jealousy was killing her from the inside. She suddenly started to cry, knowing that she and Satoshi would possibly never end up together. She thought to herself that she should maybe find a new crush… No! She couldn't give up on hope yet! But, if Satoshi found happiness from Naomi, she should be happy for him, shouldn't she? And then there was Yoshiki… she didn't really know why her thoughts had let up to him. He really was sweet to her sometimes, and during their time in Heavenly Host he really had taken care of her. But that's what friends do, right? It wasn't like he could have a crush on her… Her brain stopped at that thought for a moment, but when she understood what she was thinking about she quickly changed the topic in her mind.

Satoshi walked in the rain, taking great leaps forward every step. He had an umbrella with him, but the ground was filled with water and he didn't want to totally ruin his shoes. But that wasn't the main reason he was hurrying, he was excited. Only a couple of minutes and he would be there. As he finally walked up to the doorstep, he rang the doorbell without any hesitation. A woman in her late thirties opened the door. She looked worried, but when she saw him, her expression changed relieved. "Mochida… please, come in." she told him and stepped out of the way. He thanked politely and stepped inside the house. He left his umbrella leaning to the wall by the door, and asked quietly: "Is she…" he pointed towards the stairs that let upstairs. The woman nodded. "She is so depressed… and she still keeps telling me about her dead imaginary friends…" the woman told him with fear on her voice. "Do you think she's becoming… umm… crazy?" she asked almost whispering the last word. "No, Miss Nakashima. I understand her completely." he told her. He felt like a psychotherapist of some sort. "Don't worry." He started climbing up the stairs, but she stopped him. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me… and her." He turned around, smiling at her lightly. "No problem."

Naomi sat on her bed, staring at a photo that she held on her hands. She couldn't cry anymore, literally couldn't, or at least she felt like it. She felt totally empty. The doorbell rang downstairs. Who could it be… well she was sure that the person didn't come to see her anyway. Unless it was Satoshi… he was the only one whom she told all of her emotions to. Except the feelings that she felt towards him. She loved him, and wondered if he felt the same way about her. She was actually pretty sure he did… The thought lighted up something in her inside. They already called each other by their first names and he had visited her comforting her every day. She was happy she still had him… Without noticing, she didn't feel herself empty anymore. She put the picture of Seiko whose face had been removed on her desk, and listened if she could hear any noises coming from downstairs. She jumped when someone suddenly knocked on the door. "Naomi? It's me." she heard Satoshi's voice behind the door. Her face immediately brightened up, and she walked quickly to the door to open it.

Satoshi smiled at Naomi as she opened the door. "Hi" he greeted her, and Naomi answered "Hey" She seemed extremely happy to see him today. As soon as the door closed behind him, she rushed to hug him tightly. "Satoshi…" He could hear her start crying a little, from happiness, he assumed. He blushed and hugged her back. When she let go of him, they sat on her bed, both blushing like mad. An awkward silence filled the room. Though, the only thing he needed to make him happy was Naomi's presence. "How you holding up?" he broke the silence. It looked like it took Naomi a moment to understand that he had asked a question. "Uh… fine…" she answered quietly "or, actually, not really fine." she admitted, looking at the floor. They had had this same conversation many times during the past week, and this time Satoshi wanted to change something. He wanted to talk about how he felt. Not about Heavenly Host, but about her. Though if Naomi seemed too downhearted, it wouldn't be possible. It broke his heart to see her sad. "But I'm so happy that you've come here to see me every day." Naomi told him. "It really means a lot to me… Ayumi and Kishinuma haven't come to see me at all..." "Hey, it's not like they didn't care about you at all." Satoshi said. "I… guess there's just something special between you and me…" He wanted to be romantic, but wasn't sure if he had done the job well. But then he saw Naomi blushing.

Naomi blushed bright red when she heard Satoshi saying "something special" and "you and me" in the same sentence. Yes, he actually said that! She couldn't hide her blushing, and she didn't even want to. She looked Satoshi straight in the eyes, and she looked at hers. She thought to herself that she should tell him how she felt towards him now. There wasn't anything else to do anymore. Satoshi had already made the first move. Maybe he was too shy to continue. How cute! "Can I tell you something?" "Can I tell you something?" They two had said the exact same thing at the exact same moment. She couldn't believe it… She saw Satoshi blushing deeply too. "You tell first." he said laughing a little. "No, you tell first!" Naomi laughed with him, everything felt like it was a romantic comedy movie, but it was real! "Should we say it at the same time?" Satoshi suggested. The atmosphere didn't feel awkward anymore, the ice had broken. "Okay." she answered him smiling. Satoshi started the countdown, and Naomi joined. "Three..." This felt like a dream. A wonderful dream. "Two..." Oh my God. This was happening. There was no coming back. "One..." Silence conquered the room for one more second, and then they both took a deep breath, and looking at each other eyes they both said at the same time: "I love you." A sudden realization hit Naomi as she said those words and heard the same ones from Satoshi. Same seemed to happen to him. She didn't have to hold back her love anymore… Satoshi came closer to her, and leaned forward. Naomi followed his lead. Meanwhile their hands had found each other. She turned her head a little sideways and closed her eyes. Her lips met his.

Ayumi was standing alone beside the front door of the school. She along his three friends had a habit of meeting there before entering the school, and she didn't want to break it. It was still raining, but there was a shelter above her standing point. As she looked at the rain hitting the ground, he wondered if Naomi was going to school today… if she wasn't, she could talk to Satoshi the whole day… Her thoughts cut there. She discerned two familiar figures in the distance walking together, hand in hand, sharing an umbrella. It… it couldn't be… she refused to accept it… no… "NO!" she yelled and rushed inside the school with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Yoshiki was running. He hated being late to school, their teacher, Mr. Matsuoka was sometimes really harsh, and he obviously didn't like detention. He missed Miss Yui… As he came closer to the school, he saw people still standing outside of it. He sighed in relief. That meant school hadn't started yet. He was a little surprised that none of his friends were waiting for him outside. Well, maybe they got cold and just bored of waiting… as he stepped inside the school, the bell rang, reminding students that they had to go to their classrooms. Soon Yoshiki was in front of his class, 2-9. The door was open. He entered, noticing that the teacher wasn't there yet. He glanced at where Ayumi was sitting… or where she was supposed to be sitting. Her desk was empty. That was weird, she hardly ever was sick and she sure as hell couldn't be skipping a class. As he walked towards his desk on the back of the class, he noticed that Satoshi and Naomi were sitting next to each other and talking. It looked like they had moved their desks closer to each other. Did that mean they were finally dating? When Satoshi noticed him, he threw a smile at him and nodded. He looked so happy. They had to be dating. Yoshiki was happy for him, but he still was worrying about Ayumi. She had to be really sad over Satoshi and Naomi's relationship, and was probably somewhere crying. If he only could go comfort her… He suddenly woke up from his thoughts as Mr. Matsuoka walked in. He was a tall middle-aged man, with a bushy moustache and square glasses. The teacher began speaking, but Yoshiki wasn't listening. He toured the classroom with his eyes one more time. And finally he spotted Ayumi, she was sitting on a desk in the furthest corner of the classroom. She looked like she was sleeping, she was facing the desk using her arms as a padding. He wondered if she was okay… She looked calm, though he couldn't see her facial expression so couldn't really tell… "Kishinuma! Could you repeat what I just said?" Mr. Matsuoka yelled. Yoshiki startled, and moved his gaze to the teacher. "Uh… I'm sorry, sir… I wasn't listening…" "Well, you better stop daydreaming, you don't wanna miss out on the wonders of grammar!" he joked and some laughed a little. Yoshiki hummed, and started to pay attention. After a few minutes of concentration he glanced over Ayumi. She was now sitting with her back straight, and making notes on her book. Yoshiki immediately noticed that she had cried, her eyes were swollen and her face was still a bit red. Poor Ayumi… He wasn't really sure what he was feeling. He sympathized with Ayumi but felt kind of happy that her crush on Satoshi was possibly fading away now… Though he felt bad for feeling that. "Kishinuma! What did I tell you just about ten minutes ago?" Matsuoka yelled at him again. Yoshiki turned his head towards him. "Sorry, sir."

Ayumi didn't hurry when the bell rang meaning that the class had ended. She slowly packed her books and pencils, looking at Satoshi exiting the class together with Naomi. Yoshiki seemed to be tying his shoes, still sitting on his chair. Ayumi walked to the exit, trying to look as normal as she could. "Shinozaki, is everything alright?" Mr. Matsuoka asked her worryingly as she walked past the teacher's desk. "Uh… yes, sir…" Ayumi answered not looking at him. He was actually a somewhat kind teacher but nothing compared to Miss Yui. She soon sat down in the nearly empty school cafeteria. She didn't care where she was, as long as Satoshi and Naomi weren't there. She saw Yoshiki approaching her. What did he want…? She wasn't in the mood to talk about anything. He sat on the chair opposite to hers. "Shinozaki… Uh… I noticed that you were really sad… Are you okay?" Yoshiki asked nervously, looking at her eyes. She didn't feel like answering, but of course she had to. "Yeah, I'm fine." she lied. Yoshiki didn't seem to give up. "It's about Satoshi and Nakashima, isn't it?" He read through her like an open book. She looked down, and nodded slightly. Yoshiki looked at her concerned. "It's okay… you'll find the right one sooner or later." Ayumi had no idea why he was talking about this to her, and why she was listening. Could these topics be discussed with a guy? She guessed they could, after all. "Thanks, Kishinuma…" Yoshiki seemed to really care about her… He was so kind. A good friend. The bell rang again. "Come on, let's get back to the classroom." Yoshiki suggested smiling. "Okay." she agreed, finding herself smiling a little too.

* * *

_If anyone is reading this, hope you enjoyed! I will start working on the next chapter a week from now, I'm going abroad tomorrow. It won't be as long as this one, I swear!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm back. Huuuge thanks for all the reviews! They are highly appreciated! :3 Here is the second chapter of The Rain, this one is much shorter (still not exactly short though, over 1,200 words) than the first one but this way I can post more often. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Ayumi exited the classroom and sighed deeply in relief. The math exam had been hard, though she had studied well. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was already lunch time. She started walking towards the cafeteria, supposing that her three friends had already gone there. It had been four days since Satoshi had started a relationship with Naomi, and Ayumi didn't hold grudge against them anymore. She was actually happy that they were happy together. Yoshiki had helped her recover from the news, and he had been extra kind towards her lately. And she hadn't rejected him from doing that, unlike she would've usually done. It felt like he was showing her the gentle side of his that he usually kept hidden. When she arrived at the cafeteria, she went get her food (meatballs and mash.) She almost immediately spotted her friends, they were sitting in the middle of the hall, eating and talking. She caught Yoshiki's eyes, threw a smile and started walking towards them between the square-shaped tables. But she felt something in front of her foot. Involuntarily she leaned her whole body forward with her foot being stuck, and she lost her balance.

Yoshiki was sitting with Satoshi and Naomi. As mainly they were the two talking, he just was there, commenting something small here and there. He was searching for Ayumi with his eyes. Was she still doing the exam? Was everything okay? Then he spotted her. She was looking at him, and when she noticed he was looking back she smiled and started walking towards him and the love birds. Seeing her look at him always made his heart skip a beat. She was so beautiful… His adrenaline started flowing when he noticed someone's foot in front of hers. Someone was trying to trip her. He jumped up, and was going to shout a warning to her, but it was already too late. She had fallen. He started walking quickly towards her.

Ayumi fell at the floor letting out a squeak. She had luckily been able to put her hands under her so her face hadn't hit the floor, but she was in a small shock. She heard a boy's laughter behind her… loud footsteps somewhere up front… and a girl's voice directly in front of her. "You." The girl said with a really sharp tone. Ayumi got on her knees and looked up. She noticed that the food she had been carrying had fled on a pretty big, mean looking girl. Her school uniform was ruined. "I- I'm so sorry…" "I won't forget this." The girl said with the same sharp voice, staring at her. Ayumi was relieved when she saw Yoshiki running towards her, looking at her and offering her a hand.

"Oh my God… Are you okay?" That was a stupid question to ask and Yoshiki knew it, but he couldn't keep his mind straight at the moment. "Yeah…" Ayumi answered with a weak voice, taking Yoshiki's hand. He helped her up. He looked around and said "I saw what happened. What kind of a sick bastard does that kind of…?" He cut the sentence as he noticed the boy who had tripped Ayumi still giggling behind them. He was maybe couple years younger than him. When he saw Yoshiki looking at him, his expression changed quickly to frighten. Without thinking, Yoshiki rushed to grab the boy's collar. He was so mad. The boy had hurt Ayumi. He was going to pay for that. He raised his fist, preparing to hit the boy's teeth in his throat. "Are you still having fun, eh?!" Yoshiki yelled, but before he could take action, he felt a gentle touch in his risen fist. "Don't do it!" Ayumi said looking at him concerned. "You would get expelled. Beating up that brat wouldn't be worth it." He opened his mouth as to say something but quickly shut it. Her voice and touch brought him back to his senses. As he let go of the whimpering boy's collar, he looked around and noticed that everyone was staring at them. Satoshi and Naomi had stood up from their seats. "Come on… let's get out of here…" Ayumi muttered and led him out of the cafeteria, hand to hand. Yoshiki didn't protest.

When they were out of the others' sights, Ayumi turned towards Yoshiki and let go of his hand. "Are you out of your mind?" She asked him. She didn't want to sound angry, but her voice was still pretty sharp. "You were gonna punch that kid!" Yoshiki looked down at his feet. "Yeah, I was… but you stopped me." He said ashamedly and brought his gaze up to her eyes. "Thanks. I was out of my mind." Ayumi smiled at him slightly. He was so protective towards her. "And I gotta thank you for helping me back there." They shared a moment, both smiling at each other. She could tell that Yoshiki was blushing a little. "Now, pardon me, I got to go see the nurse." She said. "Are you hurt?" Yoshiki asked concerned, but added "I see, the cafeteria's floor is pretty hard." Ayumi couldn't help but bursting out a laughter. "No, it's just… I got a small headache, nothing to worry about." She started walking away. "Okay, uh… see you soon!" Yoshiki shouted after her. She turned around, walked backwards a few steps smiling and waving at Yoshiki. She had some trouble walking, but she didn't want to show it. Her legs hurt like mad.

After about ten minutes Yoshiki along with Satoshi and Naomi was sitting in their classroom. He wondered where Ayumi was… The lesson was starting in a moment. "Hey, do you know where Shinozaki is? Is she still seeing the nurse?" He asked them. "Oh, right." Naomi said. "She told me she got permission to skip today's classes, and commanded me to tell you. She seemed okay though. Looks like I forgot…" "It's okay. Thanks for telling me. I'm a bit worried about her-" Yoshiki suddenly realized what he was saying. Naomi and Satoshi glanced at each other. "Uh… I mean, we are friends, and friends take care of each other… uh… right?" Yoshiki didn't know how he had talked himself into such a situation. Satoshi and Naomi laughed. "Yoshiki, we know your little secret. You're crazy about Shinozaki, aren't you?" Satoshi laughed. "Ugh, don't say that out loud!" Yoshiki whispered hastily. He guessed that he could tell them, now that they had a thought… And they were his friends after all. "Well… yea. I am." Suddenly their teacher, Mr. Matsuoka stepped in the classroom. "Hello again, children! Hopefully the exam went well…" The trio stopped talking, and paid attention to the class. "Hey" Yoshiki winced as Satoshi whispered something to him. "Keep chasing your dreams." He said, winking at him. Yoshiki smiled. He suddenly felt really confident. He turned his head and looked out of the window. It was still raining… it had probably been raining for almost two weeks at this point. Suddenly he saw something walking away from the school gates. He immediately recognized the person. It was Ayumi, holding her red umbrella over her head. Was something wrong? She had to have a really good reason to skip the classes… His thoughts cut when he saw three other girl students following her, keeping a distance, but they were slowly getting closer to her. He rejected the thought. They couldn't be following her… Why would they follow her? His eyes went wide open when he recognized one of them. He quickly stood up and grabbed his bag. "Kishinuma, where are you going? Hey? Kishinuma!" Mr. Matsuoka yelled as Yoshiki ran out of the classroom in a hurry.

* * *

_*Uuh a cliffhanger :D* Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter three coming soon! And tell me if you want more Satoshi x Naomi, I'll listen to you._


	3. Chapter 3

_Welcome to chapter 3 of The Rain. Again thanks for all the reviews! Reading them always brings a smile to my face. :) As some of you wanted, I included Satoshi x Naomi in this chapter. There will probably be more in the next ones. Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

* * *

Ayumi was limping home. Her legs still hurt badly, she didn't even know what was wrong with them. The school nurse had said that she shouldn't be in school in such condition, and she should just go home rest. Ayumi had agreed, she couldn't keep hiding her pain anymore in school. Luckily her home wasn't too far, only about a ten minute walk away. As she walked she constantly heard the eternal rain hit her umbrella. It somehow sounded reassuring. She knowingly started to pay attention to noises she heard. She didn't know why, maybe she was just bored. She heard cars drive past her... She heard her hurting feet step on the wet ground… But then she heard something else. She heard quickly closing footsteps behind her. Not only one, maybe two… no, there had to be three persons. She didn't want to glance behind her, it would make her look paranoid. They had to be strangers, they were probably late for a meeting or something and they would just walk past her without saying a thing. She jumped and dropped her umbrella as she was suddenly grabbed by multiple hands. She struggled but it didn't help at all, her opponents were too strong. "Eek! Let go of me!" she screamed as she was dragged to a side alley.

Yoshiki was running as fast as he could. The paving was so slippery that he had almost fallen over a couple of times, but he didn't care. He just had to save Ayumi… He saw a familiar looking umbrella on the ground in a medium distance. Beside it there started an alley. "Ayumi…" he muttered to himself concerned, and kept running.

Ayumi was thrown to the ground. It hurt, but she didn't make a sound, she was too scared. It was dark so she couldn't recognize the persons, though she had already realized that they were girls. "Uhh… I-I don't have any money with me… please let me be…" she squeaked. As the girls came closer, Ayumi recognized the girl that was walking between the two others, and suddenly realized what this was about. "What's your name?" the girl asked. Ayumi wasn't really expecting that question and she froze for a second. "S-Shinozaki…" "Okay, Shinozaki." the girl said. "Do you have any idea how much it costs to take a school uniform to the laundry?" She sounded a bit too sedate, and Ayumi figured that it was calm before the storm. "I can pay the bill!" she exclaimed. "And I'm so sorry about what happened, I didn't mean to ruin your uniform, I was tripped!" She felt her eyes getting wet, and let out a sob. The girl slowly shook her head. "That won't do…" she said, walking closer to her. "P-Please just… don't hurt me…" Ayumi cried, and covered her face with her hands in fear. But then she heard a voice.

"Leave her alone." Yoshiki was standing in the beginning of the alley like a rock. He wouldn't hit a girl, but he was going to make sure that they wouldn't do anything to Ayumi. He saw her on the ground. She looked at him eyes wide and formed his name on her lips. When the three girls just stared at him confused, he repeated "What'd I tell you? Leave her alone!" he said more loudly this time. The head girl turned around to glance at Ayumi and turned her gaze back to Yoshiki. "Well, well…" she finally said, walking up to him. "Looks like Shinozaki's boyfriend here has come to rescue." Yoshiki didn't blush. The girl stopped only a few inches away from his face. "I gotta say though, he is pretty handsome." she said flirtatious, smiling and looking into his eyes. Yoshiki stared back at her coldly. "_You disgust me…_" he hissed at her. The girl backed away a couple of steps, looking offended and glancing at her sidekicks. "Come on, girls… let's go…" she mumbled and walked away with her friends, giving him a final angry look.

Ayumi was so relieved. She couldn't believe it. Yoshiki had saved her. But how was he here…? She decided she didn't need to know. As Yoshiki offered his hand to help her up the second time that day, she closed him into a tight embrace and started crying. This time from happiness. Yoshiki hugged her back. "It's okay… You're safe now." He said comfortingly. "Kishinuma… thank you… thank you so much…" Ayumi sobbed in his chest. She closed her eyes… Every noise faded away… She wanted to stay there in that moment for eternity… Wait, what was she thinking? Did she have… feelings… towards Yoshiki? Well, she certainly wanted to find out. They let go of each other, both blushing. "I'll walk you home, okay? Who knows what those girls might be up to…" Yoshiki suggested. "Yes, please." Ayumi said smiling.

Satoshi was sitting with Naomi on a bench in the school hallway. They had talked about Yoshiki and Ayumi since the break had started. "What was in his mind? That wasn't like him." Satoshi wondered. "I think he had a good reason to do so." Naomi guessed. "Maybe it was about Shinozaki." It was probably true, now that he thought about it. Nothing else could have made him run so fast out of a lesson without even saying a thing. "Should I call him?" he asked. "To make sure everything is alright?" "Nah…" Naomi mumbled. "We shouldn't interrupt his important stuff. Let's quit worrying already. I'm sure he's fine." Satoshi looked at her. It was weird for her to say something like that, but he guessed she had a point. They shouldn't be all so concerned. "You know, I'm just so glad we have each other." she said. "By the way, I had a crush on you like since we first met." she confessed grinning. "Really?" Satoshi asked amazed. "I had no idea…" Naomi laughed. "Then you must be blind, Seiko was always-" she cut the sentence and dropped his gaze to the floor. Knowing what she was going through, Satoshi gently took a hold of her hand. "I… I'm fine." she muttered and brought her eyes back up. "As I was saying, Seiko was always teasing me about you, even in public." Satoshi smiled. "Really? Wow… I never noticed that… It might be because I always thought that you wouldn't like me back…" When he noticed Naomi's questioning look he added "Yes, I had a crush on you for eternity." "Wow…" Naomi said blushing. "We should've started this earlier." She moved closer to her boyfriend and kissed him. Satoshi loved her lips… They were so soft… Well, he loved everything about her. He liked that her kisses still brought butterflies into his stomach, even though they had kissed so many times already. As they finished, he started staring at her eyes. Finally Naomi laughed and asked "What is it, sweetie?" Satoshi kept looking at her and said "You're just so beautiful…" "Oh, you…" Naomi smiled and rushed on him to kiss him again.

Yoshiki was walking Ayumi home. He held Ayumi's umbrella over both of them. They were silent. He kind of wanted to walk hand to hand with her, but grabbing her hand now would be weird. Why hadn't he thought about that when they started walking…? Well, he guessed it would've been weird any way. He didn't know what Ayumi's feelings towards him were. "Well, here we are." she suddenly said and stopped walking. Yoshiki looked around. They had stopped beside a big looking, white house. "Whoa, is this your home? It's fancy…" Yoshiki said astonished. Ayumi laughed. "I dunno… I mean yes, it is my home, but it's not so fancy..." "Well, it is, at least compared to my apartment." he smiled. "But, I guess I gotta go now." Ayumi looked at him. Yoshiki could be mistaken but it looked like she wanted to stay with him longer. "Okay… Thanks, again… for everything." she thanked. "Don't mention it." Yoshiki said modestly as he handed the umbrella back to her. "Bye…" he said and walked into the rain. "Bye…" he heard Ayumi murmur. "Hey… wait!" Yoshiki turned around wondering what she was up to. He saw Ayumi looking at the ground, moving her foot nervously. "Uh… Would you like to come in for a minute? To have some tea perhaps?" Yoshiki was astonished and immediately blushed. She was asking… him… to come over her home… He couldn't refuse the offer. "Uh… Yeah, sure!"

* * *

_I personally really like how this chapter turned out, but please leave a review and let me know what **you** think. Chapter four coming soon, so stay tuned. :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_I've been really busy these days, and I've tried to complete this chapter for a long time. Well, today I finally managed to do it. Thanks for all the reviews on chapter three! They are always appreciated. Keep it awesome :) A short annotation: I've started another Corpse Party story called 'Blinded', check it out if you want to. But without further ado, let's start this chapter. Sorry for possible grammar mistakes. Hope you're ready for some feelings..._

* * *

Ayumi opened her home's front door. "Come in!" she welcomed Yoshiki as they both stepped over the doorstep. Yoshiki closed the door behind them. He then turned around, his eyes scanning the whole room. "Hmm… looks like no one's home." Ayumi informed. "You can leave your jacket there." she said pointing at the coatrack. "Ah, thanks…" "Follow me." she said grinning at him and led him up the stairs. Her room was the first door on the left on a big hallway. "Here…" she said opening the door for him. "This is my room." Yoshiki walked in, looking fascinated. "I'll go prepare the tea, feel free to take a look around…" she exclaimed and went back downstairs.

Yoshiki gasped in relief. He had been able to hide his blushing, for that point at least. He was stunned. Stunned by everything. Ayumi had welcomed him to her home, he was standing in her room… There was no one else in the house… He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not, so he pinched himself. Ok, this was definitely real. Ayumi's room was cute, more girly than Yoshiki thought it would be if he ever got to see it. There was a white fur carpet on the parquet, the bedcover was pink, and there was a few small posters of some pop-stars on the white painted walls. Yoshiki stared at the posters for a few second, mumbled something vague and moved his gaze away. He walked up to Ayumi's desk. There was a laptop on it, some books… and a drawing. It looked like it'd been scrubbed and then opened again. Yoshiki picked it up.

Ayumi was downstairs in the kitchen, making tea. She thought about the situation. Yoshiki was in her house… This had to be the first time he was there. Now would be a great chance to find out what her feeling towards him were... He had saved her so many times, in both Heavenly Host and the real world, and he was kind and protective towards her… Ayumi had to stop ignoring it. He might have some serious feelings towards her. But she wasn't quite sure yet how she was feeling… She noticed that she was already halfway up the stairs with the two cups of tea in her hands. When she walked in her room, she saw Yoshiki standing by her desk, holding something and looking at it. "Kishinuma?" she smiled. "What are you doing…?" As she put the cups on her desk, she looked what he was looking at. Oh no… That was the cat picture she had drawn days ago! Ayumi was going to rip it off his hands for a moment, but decided not to do it. "Ah, that's just a picture I drew, but it's really bad…" Yoshiki moved his eyes to her. "What are you talking about? This is really beautiful." "Oh, stop it…" Ayumi said taking the picture. "I failed this drawing." Yoshiki's voice had been honest when he had said it was beautiful, and he seemed interested. She might as well show him her successful drawings. "I'll show you one that I didn't completely ruin." She opened a book on the desk, flipped a few pages and stopped on the drawing she thought was her best one. It was a very detailed landscape with cherry trees and a Japanese bridge arcing over a stream. She had coloured it black and white. On the bridge there was a silhouette of a love couple, holding hands and kissing. Yoshiki stared at the picture. He slowly opened his mouth in astonishment. It made Ayumi blush a little. "Did you actually draw this?" He asked her, and when she smirked agreeing, he said "I'm speechless… I've never seen anything like this… You're gonna be famous for your arts someday!" Ayumi smirked at him. "Oh, thanks." she said looking at Yoshiki. "You're so sweet…" She could tell that he blushed. "You know, that place really exists." she said pointing at the drawing. It's only a few miles from here." "Really?" Yoshiki smiled. "I would like to see that place in person someday, even though this drawing looks so lifelike."

Ayumi grinned at her and picked up her teacup. Yoshiki picked up his, and they both sat on the edge of her bed next to each other (keeping a small distance.) Ayumi started sipping her tea, but she paid attention that Yoshiki didn't. He stared at the floor, rubbing his fingers to the cup back and forth. He suddenly put his cup back to her desk and opened his mouth. "Shinozaki, I… I have something important to tell you." Ayumi looked at him confused as he moved his gaze to her eyes. He looked serious and really nervous. "Yeah, what is it?" Ayumi asked, and after that she almost choked on her tea when she understood what was coming. She was luckily able to prevent her coughs and blushing. Was this really happening? Yes, it was. What will she answer? She had no idea. Yoshiki opened his mouth again. He was completely red at this point. "I… uh…"

The doorbell rang making a high-pitched buzz. "Oh, I gotta go open the door…" Ayumi muttered and stumbled out of her room. Yoshiki was left alone, his mouth still open and eyes staring at where Ayumi's eyes had just been. "…love you..." he finished quietly, burying his face in his hands. He was so close… He would've been finally able to confess, but no. Yeah, of course not. It would've been way too easy. Was this some kind of a sick game? He picked up the cup and drank the tea with one gulp. Its warmth didn't help his mood. He had a feeling he had forgotten something… Oh right! He had to be extra early today at work. He should leave… and the situation was awkward enough already…

Ayumi opened the house's front door. It was Hinoe, her sister. "Ayumi, you're home! I thought I would be left on the street." she said, coming in. "I left my keys home, you see, and…" Yoshiki walked down the stairs. Ayumi didn't know what to do. What will Hinoe think… Yoshiki greeted her politely and then turned to Ayumi. "Uh… Thanks for the tea." he let out. "See you tomorrow." "Yeah…" Ayumi muttered as Yoshiki walked past her and Hinoe. "See ya…" Yoshiki closed the door behind him without saying a word. After a moment of silence Hinoe rose his left eyebrow. "Who was that? Tell me everything." she exclaimed excited. Ayumi grinned blushing and told her how Yoshiki had always been there for her, how he had stood up for her and saved her today, how he was so kind towards her, and how he just possibly tried telling her that he liked her. When she finished, Hinoe looked at her smiling. "Well… do you like him back?" Ayumi hesitated for moment. Then she flashed her the biggest smile ever and answered. "Yes… I do." "Well… then there's only one more thing to do, and you know what it is." Hinoe said winking. "Good luck." She walked to the kitchen. Ayumi went back to her room and sat down on the bed to think.

She had been honest with Hinoe, she now liked Yoshiki… Telling her everything he had done for her had cleared her thoughts. And the fact that he liked her back… Ayumi closed her eyes and smiled brightly. She had to meet Yoshiki again. He surely had no idea how she was feeling… He will be so surprised! Everything will become perfect! She took her phone and chose Yoshiki's name on the contact list.

Yoshiki had taken a bus. He couldn't stand the rain anymore. It somehow reflected his mood. He sighed as he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Who could it be…? Well, he didn't actually care. It couldn't anyway be… His heart skipped a beat when he noticed who had sent it. It was Ayumi… He opened the message so hastily he almost accidentally deleted it. It said: 'Hey Kishinuma-kun, are you free this evening? I was thinking we could meet up again somewhere :)' Yoshiki's heart beat faster than ever. This couldn't be true. Ayumi must had sent that to the wrong person. Wait… the message had his name on it... He pressed the reply button, and typed 'yeah, my working hours end at 6:30pm today. where and what time do you wanna meet?' He hesitated a little, and sent the message. What was going on? That had to be the first time Ayumi had texted him first. Well, it seemed like she really wanted to see him. The phone in his hand vibrated again. He quickly checked the message. It said 'How about 7pm at the mall?' Yoshiki wondered again what she was up to, and answered 'great, it's a deal!' He put the phone back to his pocket, and looked out of the bus window once again. The rain didn't seem so oppressive anymore. He jumped a little as the phone vibrated one more time. He picked it up, opened the message from Ayumi, and read it carefully through three times until he was sure he had read right. The message said 'Can't wait ;)' Yoshiki kept staring at the message. Something inside him light up. He kept the message opened in his hand and smiled the whole way to work.

At 6:50 Ayumi stepped out of her house excited. She had put a little more makeup than usual. She wanted to look extra pretty. She had no idea what she wanted to wear, so she had just put on a long black and white striped t-shirt, a necklace and light blue jeans. This wasn't exactly a date, but who knows what will blossom out of it. Holding her umbrella on top of her she started walking towards the mall. The rain didn't even matter, she was so excited and happy. Soon she arrived there and saw Yoshiki walking towards her from the opposite direction. She smiled and waved at him, walking closer. Yoshiki smiled back, looking as excited as she was. "Hi." he said. "Hi…" Ayumi answered. "So, I want to talk to you about something. How about we go to that ice cream bar over there? She pointed at the bar across the street. She had wanted to go there for a long time, but it would've been boring and stupid without a companion. She had heard from Naomi that Satoshi had taken him there on a date, and it had been amazing. "Sounds good." Yoshiki said smiling. "But what exactly is your purpose…?" "Oh, you will see." Ayumi answered grinning and started walking over a crosswalk with him. There were no cars in sight. After that so many things happened in one second.

Firstly Ayumi saw Yoshiki glance over her. Then his look changed quickly and he shouted from the bottom of his lungs "AYUMI! WATCH OUT!" and strongly pushed her ahead. As Ayumi fell to the ground, she heard behind her something heavy hit something much lighter, and hard. When she recovered from the fall, she questioned "Ouch! What the…?" She turned around. Yoshiki wasn't standing there anymore. Instead, he was laying on the ground a few feet further on the road. She saw a car driving away from the scene really fast. "No… no, no, NO!" she screamed as she ran to him and kneeled next to him. "YOSHIKI!" He was laying his eyes staring at the clouds, mouth slightly open, and rain dropping into his face. He held his arms on his stomach. Blood was flowing on the ground. He moved his gaze to hers. She hadn't seen that gaze before. The gaze was sad and wounded. "Ayumi…" he whispered slowly. Ayumi stared at him eyes wide. "Yoshiki… I… I… Oh my God…" Yoshiki had pushed her from the car's way, making the car hit him. Why was this happening? He looked at her sad, and opened his mouth again. "You… have such beautiful eyes." At this point Ayumi was sobbing heavily. "I… want you to know that…" he whispered and hacked. "…that I love you. I always have." Ayumi felt her eyes fill with tears. "Oh, please, don't cry…" Yoshiki said gently looking at her. "_It's going to be… okay…"_ The ground Ayumi was kneeling on was filled with blood now. She looked at him in the eyes, crying heavily. "I love you too…" she whispered back between her sobbing. Yoshiki was able to smile gently and take a hold of her hand, before his eyes closed and head flipped to his shoulder. "No, no, no, no!" Ayumi cried, closing him into an embrace. "Please, don't leave me!" Just when everything was fine, and they both had fallen in love with each other, something had to come and destroy everything. She heard an ambulance siren from afar. This couldn't be happening. "Yoshiki… Don't leave me…"

* * *

_Wow, I feel evil and bad for writing that ending... But I want you to remember Yoshiki's final words, and believe what he said. With my current plan, I'm going to post two more chapters to this story. However I don't know how long it will take for me to post the next one, I'm going for a vacation again soon, so it will be about three to four weeks at maximum. Might be only a few days. I don't know yet. Hope you enjoyed._


	5. Chapter 5

_Phew, I was able to write this chapter before my vacation. Hope you enjoy! And wow. Over 50 reviews. Just WOW. When I posted chapter one I never thought my story would get this much popularity. Thanks to all of you that have made this happen! :D :3 Okay, let's go._

* * *

Ayumi walked along the long hospital corridors. It was silent… a bit too silent. There were so many rooms, on the right, and on the left. They all were closed, except one in a distance. Light was coming out of the room. Ayumi started walking faster, knowing that was the right one. She slowed down by the door, and stepped in. The hospital bed was empty, but a middle aged male doctor was standing right next to it, staring at Ayumi. "Hello, I'm here to see Mr. Kishinuma, where is he?" she asked the doctor, having a bad feeling. "Oh, young lady, you haven't heard the news?" he said expressionless. "He is gone now. _He is dead._" No… No, no, no… That couldn't be true… No… Please don't let it be true… "No… NOO!"

"AAAAGH!" Ayumi jumped up from her bed covered in cold sweat. It was a bad dream… Just a bad dream… She kneeled down on her carpet, burying her face in her hands and crying. Every single night a nightmare… She couldn't take it…

Since the accident, Yoshiki had been in coma for a week. It was some kind of a miracle that he had survived the hit, and was still hanging onto his life. Satoshi and Naomi had been visiting him a couple of times but Ayumi went to see him every day, hoping he would've woken up. Sadly he hadn't. She had been really concerned and even spent Yoshiki's first night in the hospital with him (she had had to intimidate the doctors so she could do so.) And every night after that that she spent in her home, she couldn't sleep for hours, and when she finally could, she had a nightmare. Her loved one was possibly on his deathbed, and it was kind of her fault. If she only had paid more attention to the traffic herself that evening... The doctors had done Yoshiki a surgery some days ago, and Ayumi didn't know what it was about. She didn't even want to know. It would've just made her feel more worried and bad. She just hoped that his Yoshiki was in good hands, and would wake up someday smiling.

That Thursday was no different from the other days. After school, Ayumi sat down on a bus, not making eye-contact with anyone, just staring at the rain outside. (Yes, it was still raining… Ayumi couldn't believe it) A few minutes later she stood up, and as the bus stopped and the doors opened she stepped outside. The bus stop was really close to the hospital, so before she knew it she was pulling the heavy door open, and walking in. It was so warm and quiet in there it was reassuring. "Hello, I came to see Mr. Kishinuma." she said at the lady at the counter. "You again?" the lady said smiling. "You really love that boy don't you?" "Yes, I do." Ayumi answered seriously. "Room 65, sweetie." she said. Ayumi thanked and walked to the big stairs on the right. She had actually remembered the number of the room, but she couldn't just go in there without informing the staff. After walking a lot of corridors, and past a lot of rooms she finally was almost there. 63… 64… and 65. She knocked on the door in case someone else was there with Yoshiki. Every single day she did that she feared that her nightmares would come to life. "Come in." she heard a small voice of a little girl.

Ayumi opened the door. She saw Yoshiki laying on his bed as usual, eyes closed, but someone was sitting next to him. Ayumi gasped when she saw her at first, she looked like Sachiko, but then she noticed she was totally different than her. This girl had Yoshiki's face features, except that her eyes were green. Her long black hair was neatly combed behind her ears and shoulders. She smiled slightly at Ayumi and said lustily: "Hello! Who are you?" "I'm Ayumi Shinozaki." Ayumi answered smiling at the little girl. "What about you?" "OH, that Ayumi. Onii-chan always talks about you when I visit him." she exclaimed. Ayumi looked at her confused. Did he really…? "It's kinda annoying actually…" the girl added. "I'm Miki Kishinuma, it's nice to meet you." "You too." So she was Yoshiki's sister… Ayumi had actually forgot he had one… He hardly never talked about his family. Ayumi walked up to the bed. Miki looked like she wanted to ask something badly. "I heard he was with a girl when the car hit him. The girl was you, right?" Ayumi looked at her sadly and nodded. "Could you tell me… how it happened…?" Miki asked hesitating a little. Ayumi moved her gaze to Yoshiki. He looked so restful. He had a hospital robe on and a white blanket covering him to his stomach. "He saved my life." she finally spoke. "We were crossing a street, and suddenly a car came really fast, so he threw me out of the way and got hit himself." "Wow…" Miki whispered looking sadly at Yoshiki. "He really loves you… Always playing the hero, huh?" she smirked at him. Ayumi thought she heard her voice crack a little. She was so strong… Ayumi wished she was the same way. "Well, I'm starving, I'm gonna go to the cafeteria." Miki said and stepped to the door. "Would you like to come with me?" Ayumi glanced at her and shook her head. "Ah, no, I'm gonna stay here. But thanks." Miki smiled at her before closing the door.

Ayumi sat down on Yoshiki's hospital bed next to him. The fact that he had been unconscious for so long made her cry a little. He had sacrificed himself for her. She set her head sideways on his chest, hugged him and sobbed deeply. "Thank you… Thank you so much, but please, wake up now…" she knew he couldn't hear her, but she just wanted to talk to him again. It didn't matter if he wasn't going to answer. She wanted to be with her love… She could hear Yoshiki's heart bumping in his chest. It was comforting. And she could feel Yoshiki hug her back. And… Wait, what?

A small amount of awareness came back to Yoshiki. What was going on? Where was he? He forgot all the questions when he heard Ayumi's voice and light weight on his chest. He couldn't really get clear of the words, he was still so torpid, but it definitely was Ayumi. Maybe this was a dream… or maybe this was Heaven… He didn't care as long as he was with her. He used all his efforts to put his arms over her to hug her. And he was able to open his eyes… but everything they focused on was her. She had raised her head so she could look at him.

"…Yoshiki…" Ayumi whispered. Oh my God… Was she hallucinating? He had opened his eyes and was smiling at her. "Ayumi… Hi…" He whispered. Ayumi's eyes filled with tears of happiness. "Yoshiki!" she exclaimed and threw herself to close him into a tight embrace. Yoshiki hugged her back. "It's okay… I'm alright." Hearing his voice was so relieving. "What happened?" he muttered. "You… You were hit by the car, remember? You saved me…" Ayumi explained. "You were in coma… for a week. I've been so worried!" She didn't want to let him go ever again. "Wow… Well, you don't have to worry anymore." Yoshiki comforted. "Everything is just fine now." Ayumi finally ended the hug and raised her head. He was smiling tenderly at her. But suddenly his face turned concerned. "Did you… mean what you said?" Yoshiki asked quietly. "That you love me…?" Ayumi tilted her head and smiled at him. "I did. I love you with all my heart." His face brightened again. "Wow… I guess we gotta plan our first date again, huh?" Ayumi laughed a little. "Yeah, we have to." She noticed that she had come a little closer to Yoshiki. Yoshiki had slowly sat up. This was a perfect moment… As they kept getting closer, Yoshiki raised his hand to stroke Ayumi's cheek, making her blush. This was happening… They kept getting closer… Ayumi closed her eyes… She could feel his warm breath… and…

"Hi, I brought you a sandwich, you got them for free from the…" Ayumi and Yoshiki quickly backed away as they heard Miki opening the door. They hadn't kissed… Ayumi wanted to shout something inappropriate, but of course she didn't. "Onii-chan!" Miki exclaimed and ran to hug his brother. She looked so happy. Yoshiki hugged her tightly back. "Miki! I'm so happy to see you." he said. Ayumi looked at them smiling. When Miki backed away looked at Ayumi. "Uh, shouldn't we tell the doctors he's woken up?" Ayumi agreed and went searching for one.

Three hours later, after lots of examinations, waiting, and sandwiches, a doctor came to the room again. Yoshiki lay on his bed and Ayumi was sitting next to him holding his right hand, and Miki his left. Ayumi could feel the tension in the air. "Well, tell us the good news, doc!" Yoshiki smirked. He didn't sound so confident though. What if they were bad news…? "Well, you are free to go on Saturday, so it'll be three days left." the doctor informed. "YESH!" Yoshiki exclaimed. Ayumi felt a warm wave inside her. She was going to hug him, but Miki had made it first. "Congratulations!" Ayumi exclaimed. She was so happy. Yoshiki could return to his everyday life soon, and she could finally be with him. Then the doctor spoke again. "And then the bad news. You two ladies have to go, our patient needs some rest and we still have some tests to do. I'll wait outside." The doctor said. "Oh, come on… I just rested for a week…" Yoshiki smirked but then said goodbye to Miki and hugged her once more. She then exited. Yoshiki turned to Ayumi. "I'll keep visiting you every day." she smiled looking at him. It was so relieving to finally see him awaken and smiling. "Thanks, I already can't wait." he smiled back. "And… what do you say, on Saturday, when I get outta here… uh… we go out and do something together?" "Sounds fantastic." Ayumi smiled hugging him a goodbye. "See you tomorrow!" "See you." Yoshiki answered smiling. When Ayumi stepped to the corridor and was going to close the door behind her, she heard his voice from the room: "I miss you already." It made her laugh. That sweet boy. She loved him so much. Ayumi smiled the whole walk to outside. Everything was now okay. And in three days… everything will become perfect. As she pulled open the hospital's heavy front door and stepped outside, she was at first going to open her umbrella, but noticed that it wasn't needed. The rain had stopped and sun was shining through the faded clouds.

* * *

_Let me know what you think of the chapter! Hope you liked it! One more chapter to go._


	6. Chapter 6

_Busybusybusybusybusybusybusybusy..._

_So, here it is. The last chapter of my first story, The Rain. I honestly can't believe the support I've gotten from you all. I wasn't expecting anything like this. Thanks for taking this journey with me! You're the best readers ever :D Now that this story is finished, I'm going to continue Blinded and start a new romance story. But my high school is starting soon (I'm really nervous...) so I'm gonna be even more busy than now and won't have much time to write._

_I hope you will enjoy this chapter. And one more time, thank you._

* * *

"Come on, we're almost there!" Ayumi exclaimed as she dragged Yoshiki out of the bus. It was a beautiful Sunday evening and their official first date had went really well this far. They had gone to the cinema and to that ice cream bar they were supposed to go to about ten days ago… Just a typical date, she guessed. They had talked much, held hands and experienced those cute but awkward moments when they had just stared at each other smiling when they hadn't anything to talk about. It was amazing, but Ayumi wanted more. She wanted to finally kiss him. Well, now it was time for her surprise she had saved for the end of the day. If destiny wanted them to kiss at all, it would be in that place they were going to.

"Where are we going exactly?" Yoshiki laughed and let Ayumi lead him forward on the sidewalk. They were nearly running. He wasn't sure if he had ever seen her that excited. Well, wherever they were going to he was going to enjoy every moment he spent with her. Maybe soon would be a good moment for them to kiss. "You'll see…" Ayumi smiled. Yoshiki thought she was so mysterious in a cute way, and he loved it. After a minute Ayumi slowed down. "Ah, here we are." she said. Yoshiki looked around. They had stopped in front of an entrance to a Japanese garden. There were hardly any people around, the place was pretty outlying. "Let's go, shall we?" Ayumi asked and grabbed his hand again. "Sure." Yoshiki said. "What is this place? I mean… it looks familiar… but I'm sure I haven't been here before." As they walked further on the pathway, passing all the beautiful cherry trees and plants, he really got a weird feeling that he had been there before… or at least seen the place somewhere. However, he hadn't even known that the garden existed. Ayumi looked at him smiling. "Hehe, don't you remember?" Then Yoshiki saw a bridge that was crossing a small stream, which made him remember. Ayumi had shown him a drawing of this exact garden at her place! "Wow... You really made your drawing look real." He was being completely honest. It seemed like Ayumi had managed to put every single detail into her drawing. Only one thing was missing from the picture... A couple kissing on the bridge.

Ayumi led Yoshiki to the bridge. They leaned to the handrail and watched the water flow under them. "Thanks for bringing me here." Yoshiki said "This place is beautiful. Almost as beautiful as… uh… you." He was blushing. "Oh, you…" Ayumi chuckled. Yoshiki's sentence was a bit cheesy, but Ayumi didn't mind. He clearly wasn't the romantic type of guy, but he had shown her his soft and gentle side many times, and she knew he was a good guy. Ayumi liked him just the way he was. She felt Yoshiki slowly grab her hand. As she looked up to him, Yoshiki was staring directly into her eyes. His soft gaze was filled with something deep, she didn't know what it was, but it made her let out a dreamy sigh. She found her heart beating faster as they leaned towards each other and closed her eyes. Something better not disturb them this time... Then, as their lips met, a warm feeling conquered her. She could feel warm sparks of happiness and love in her heart. For the moment she forgot about her surroundings, all her concerns… There was just her and Yoshiki.

Soon as the couple needed to catch their breath they backed away. They stared gently at each other. Ayumi looked astonished and was blushing bright red. Yoshiki was astonished too. That was his first kiss… Hopefully it hadn't gone too bad… And the fact that he got to do it with Ayumi, his long-time crush and current girlfriend… Girlfriend? Yes, they were dating. Yes, they had kissed now. Yes, they loved each other... "Wow…" he managed to let out. Ayumi answered with the biggest smile Yoshiki had ever seen and moved closer to kiss him again. 'I could get used to this…' he thought, moved his hand to stroke her cheek and kissed her back.

**The End**


End file.
